


Anime OneShots!

by xKatzecchi



Category: Fairy Tail, Haikyuu!!, Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun | My Little Monster, ハマトラ | Hamatora, 甘城ブリリアントパーク | Amagi Brilliant Park
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKatzecchi/pseuds/xKatzecchi
Summary: Welcome to my OneShot collection!I first started writing on Wattpad, but my english OneShots didn't get much attention there...So I hope at least you guys here will like them!





	Anime OneShots!

I can do this.  
I know it.  
But... 

"Did you ever get to see the other side of the net? You know, this precious feeling, when you look over from above? Man, it's nice to be so tall... Sorry, little ant!"

That's what they always said.  
And they always will. 

But I don't care either way.  
Because... 

I'm a libero. 

.........................................................

"(Y/N), over there!"

"Got it!"

I'd always catch the ball.  
No matter how many bruises I'd have after the match.  
But since this particular match...  
It's no longer the same.  
I'm no longer the same. 

.........................................................

"Oya oya? What do we have here, hm? Aren't you the infamous libero of Aoba Johsai? Wow, pleased to meet you!"

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

"(Y/N) (L/N), right?"

"And you are...?"

"Kenma!"

"Kenma?"

'He sure doesn't look like a Kenma...'

"Kenma, please introduce me to her."

'Oh, so the blonde one's Kenma...'

"Uh... Y-Yes. This is Tetsurou Kuroo, middle blocker, captain of Nekoma. Age 17. He can't get rid of his bed hair and-"

"That's enough!!"

"Pffft..."

I couldn't help but giggle. 

"Well then, Kuroo, Kenma; We'll win fair and square! 

.........................................................

"I... Lost?"

"(Y/N), are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine... How are the others?"

"Still shocked to their bones... Well, who can blame them? We haven't lost in a while, haha..."

"Iwa... I-"

"Hey, (Y/N)-chan! See, you didn't win. Although you're the second best libero in the prefecture! What are you gonna do now?"

"... rain..."

"What?"

"... Train... I will train. As long as I'm a third year at Aoba Jōsai, I won't give up. You hear that, moron?"

"Whooah, scary! Hey, let's meet up after you get changed!"

"A-Are you even listening!?"

"Yeah, yeah, hurry!"

"Damn Nekoma!"

.........................................................

"Woah, (Y/N)-chan! Do you usually dress like this!?"

"Uh... Yes?"

"That's so ungirly!"

'Well... Fuck you too.'

"What about it?"

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to buy you new clothes!"

"Ugh, don't even try... I hate shopping. Also, I don't have the money. Give up, Kuroo."

"I won't give up! I wanna see this cute girl in cute clothes!", he whined. 

This all happened about two weeks ago.  
Since then, all I can think about is this weird black-haired middle blocker from Nekoma.  
What should I do...? 

.........................................................

"(Y/N)-chan, you have a visitor!"

"I have... What?"

"Shittykawa, tell him that she's busy training!"

"But he says it is urgent~!"

"Hah... Alright. Gimme a sec Iwa, I'll be right back."

"Sure, take your time."

"... Kuroo? What do you want?"

"You said you're gonna train to get better right? I don't think you're gonna be able to, if you train with these idiot day in day out. So, I'm here to help you!"

"No thanks."

"Wha- Why!?"

"I already have a training partner, so would you please take your leave?"

"I-I'm not giving up! I'll come tomorrow as well! At some point, you'll be so annoyed that you'll give in, you'll see!"

"Yes, yes... Bye bye!"

.........................................................

"(Y/N)... I think he's here again..."

"Oh my God! That's the fifth time this week! How long is he gonna keep this up!?"

"Hello, my princess~"

"Kuroo, please. Leave me alone already. I don't need your help."

He leaned in and whispered something in my ear. 

"... Alright, you won. Iwa, I'll have to train with this bread crumb here. Could you please go and scold Oikawa, for anything at all?"

"Sure. Good luck."

"Thanks. So, how are we gonna start?"

.........................................................

"You're a libero, right? You have to be focused on the ball at all times. You know that?"

"No, I played volleyball for over 8 years, but I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me!"

"Good! Now..."

He placed the ball in my hands and embraced me from behind. 

"W-W-W-W-What are you doing!?"

"Trying to help you."

"And how do you intend to do that with your arms around my waist like this!?"

"Listen."

He moved his hands up my body, until they landed on my own. 

"Have you ever really felt the ball? Did you truly feel the sensation of the leather in your hands?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This might sound stupid, but you have to be one with the ball."

"Uh..."

"I'm guessing you didn't really held the ball like this, since you only smash it away or get it hit against your head."

"Well... I am a libero, after all."

"Yeah yeah. Think about it. I'll give you my phone number. Write me if something's wrong or you want to train. Okay?"

He flashed me a cheeky smile, which brought a faint blush to my cheeks. 

'This guy... Is totally crazy!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first OneShot, hope you liked it! ^^  
> Meow!


End file.
